


Bargain

by LadyAbigail



Series: Bargain [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Archery, Blood, F/M, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Vampires, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: What would Dean do to find you after you're ambushed on a hunt?





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song "Bargain" by The Who. Every time I hear it I think of Dean Winchester.

Dean was doing everything in his power to find you. He had in a few calls to some hunters and Sam was helping him. He had met you on a hunt a little over a year prior. He had no idea where you had come from. You actually had saved him from a pack of vampires. The nest that they had come across was bigger than they expected. Even with their years of experience they both managed to get knocked out. When they had come to they were both handcuffed around a thick wooden post. The ugly creatures were drooling all over them and they figured they were done for. They expected to be taken down by a pack of goddamn vampires instead of the blaze of glory but then you showed up. Guns blazing You knew exactly what you were doing. You had taken down 4 by shooting them with arrows dipped in Dead man's blood. And not a crossbow arrow either. A fucking archery bow. You were quiet when you took the 4 down. They didn't see the arrows flying but the last two. Well those two gave you a run for your money. You didn't back down. It took you a good 20 minutes but you finally got the two vampires down. Since the other 4 were still down because of the dead man's blood they lost their heads in a total of 10 seconds.

Once all the vampires were decapitated You went and freed the brothers. Sam was impressed. Actually Sam was beyond impressed. And Dean… Well there were many words Dean would use for you. Impressed .Stunning.Beautiful. Bad ass.

After that night everything changed. You fell hard and fast for Dean. Just like he did with you. Dean didn't care that you were on the heavier side. He didn't care that your hips were wide. He could give a rats ass about your pant size. You were strong. Independent. You were beautiful. You were his. That was until the day you were ambushed on a hunt. Some monster wanted The Winchesters because of something their father did before he died.

Dean needed to find you. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay. He was nothing without you. He'd bargain to get you back. He would give up everything he had to find you. He'd pay any price to find you. Even if it meant his soul. It was his job to protect you.


End file.
